headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 13
Stage 13 is a stage in Death Mode. It has 4 rounds with medium opponents. Obstacle The obstacle in Death Mode Stage 13 is the Big Red Trident. This trident has a grey handle and the prongs are red, and there is a football in between. The tridents are attached to the ceiling and every once in a while they come down. When a player is underneath when the trident comes down, he is pierced by it but he won't die: he is just strung on the trident. Later, the trident goes up to the ceiling again and it takes the player with it; the effect is a bit the same as Indonesia's iron ropes. Later, the player just falls off and he can move again. In the matches with the henchmen, there is only one trident in the center of the field. Against the boss, Indonesia, there are two additional ones on both sides. Cyborg is an invariable opponent in this stage, but the boss is Indonesia who wears the Gatling Gun Costume. Tips & Tricks In the matches with the henchmen, there is only one trident, which is in the middle of the field. To reduce the chance that you get captured by the trident, it's better to stay at your own half of the field. In the boss match, there are three of them, which makes it more chaotic and harder to avoid all those tridents. Therefore, stay in a place on the field where none of the tridents come down, because once you get pierced by one of them, you are immobile for such a long amount of time that your opponent is very likely to score before you finally come down. Remember that the tridents, even their handles, stop the ball and power shots. That means that you shouldn't use a power shot when one of the tridents is on the ground, because it won't score but instead might bounce into your goal. The best character to use in this Stage is France, because his shot can always bypass the tridents. A disadvantage is that you have to use France's shot in the middle of the field, in the position where the trident is, so always watch out for that. When the ball comes underneath a trident, the ball will almost always get launched in your direction, which can cause goals! Watch out for it, kick or head the ball away before it happens or defend your goal and stay on the ground while it happens. Warning: The boss stage against Indonesia is really hard, because the three tridents in the field will only allow you to score a few goals per match. You should pay attention more than usual to not conceding, because once you're behind with only one or two goals, catching up will only succeed with a lot of skill and - seemingly more important - luck. Glitch The tridents are not only able to take the players with them, but also the ball. When that happens, there is only one way to free the ball from the trident: Get yourself taken by the trident and activate your power shot. It takes a while before you use it: only when the trident is high in the air, you'll use it. This probably wastes your power shot, but it's the only way to get the ball back in play. Besides, someone has to do it, and your opponent won't. Unless if you want to waste the time away when you're up of course, then it's okay to leave the ball there. Once you got picked up by a trident and you are down on your feet, you won't be able to dash and jump until a goal is scored or you have used your power shot, so make sure one of the two will happen as soon as possible. This Mistake is similar to what happens when you got picked up by Indonesia's iron ropes. Reward Winning the first three rounds will get you 1,300 points, if you beat Indonesia in the boss round you'll receive 2,600 points. Category:Stages in Death Mode Category:Stages with 4 Rounds Category:Stages with Variable Opponents Category:Stages with Invariable Opponents